Lost and Found
by ComingTempest
Summary: Taichi thought he had lost Yamato forever. But who is this new boy who looks so much like him? Is he even real? Yaoi. Taito.
1. Gone?

**Ok, here is my first Digimon fic. It's a Taito. OMG! I started this fic so differently!**

"Yamato, Yamato, Yamato..." I murmur into my pillow. Maybe, if I just keep hoping, if I just keep dreaming, it'll come true.

_"Taichi," _a ghostly voice whispers, I want it to be real so badly. I want to hear his voice, just one last time. Please... just let me hear his voice... one last time... forever...

"Taichi, you can't keep being so bummed. I'm asking mom and dad to make you seek counseling."

"Listen Hikari, I'm not depressed, I'm just..."

"Depressed. Taichi, he's gone. He's not coming back..." I sigh. Yeah. He left me, I don't know why, he left... he was so young! Just... 14... my Yama, my beautiful talented Yama... I miss him. It hurts so much... that day... The note…

_Dear Loved Ones,_

_I can no longer bear to live in a world like this_

_I'm sorry to all of those who will miss me._

_Enclosed is my will, please follow all specific examples_

_Just try forgetting I was here._

_Because I realize_

_That love has left me_

_And my reason for living_

_Has vanished_

_Fare well_

_Love Yamato_

_/flashback/_

_Something about today didn't feel right, I just, don't know... I headed into my shower... When I got out, only a pair of boxers on. My hair wet and hanging onto my head, my towel around my neck, something was different. Something had changed. The world had gone off its hinges, I could tell. Fear struck me. Something was wrong! I don't know what it is, but I'm shivering. I run into the kitchen to get out a bag of chips to calm my nerves. I tried phoning Yama... but I kept getting a busy message. I need to rest. I need to sleep..._

_When I wake up, its dark outside. My room is dark and shadows are playing on the wall. I rush out of the room. My parents and Kari are there. My parent's faces are pale. Kari has been crying. She looks at me and cries again. I can tell. _

_"Yamato..." No. I run out the house, not even bothering about being basically naked. I rush down the stairs to their apartment. I take the spare key out from under the mat and open the door. The lights are all off except for a candle on the table. Mr. Ishida is there and... Mrs. Ishida with TK... they're grieving. Mr. Ishida looks at me and starts crying. No, please no. On the table is a picture of him. Of my Yama. Mrs. Ishida comes over to me._

_"Taichi... Yamato..." tears streak down her face. She handed me the note, sealed with blood. That's the last thing I remember seeing before the world disappears._

_/end flashback/_

Kari gives me a hug and I hug her back. Two months without him... its hell. I don't want it anymore. Do you want to know what the worst part is? They never even found Yamato's body. I don't know why he committed suicide. Who rejected him? I don't know. I will never know. But, I wish, he could've come to me, with all of his problems. I wish he could've come to me, for me to comfort, for me to love. He apparently jumped off the ravine wall into the rushing rapids of the town. They couldn't find his body. At his funeral just a picture of him was buried. A picture they say is worth a thousand words. Yamato was worth a million. I don't even care what tomorrow brings anymore, I don't want to care. I can't care. Not anymore. I just can't. Nights crying, days moping. My grades dropped (and they weren't exactly perfect before.) I can't tell you how many soccer games I fouled up (coach made me leave the team for a month to get my head back into the game) He was gone, and so was my will. Being is love is never easy i think is how the song goes. You can't be more right, especially when the one you love can never love you back. He won't even get the chance.

**2 Years Later**

Playing soccer at the park. Yeah, I've gotten it back again. My life has more or less returned back to me. After two years... my heart is still broken. I think, it always will be. But, I think, that the splinters, the stones, the sticks that had split when it cracked, are cleaned up though. I would love to see him again though. Love to just feel his presence. I wish I could hear him sing again. He had such a beautiful voice. I remember, whenever I aws scared, he would sing. He knew how to get me up... I feel a smack hit my head.

"OUCH! What the hell Sora?"

"Sorry Taichi, but we're in the middle of a game. You can get off the field, or you can go back into deep thoughts about Yamato again." She can read my mind and sometimes it freaks me out.

"Right, sorry, I'll start paying attention."

"Better, Atsushi is up 2 points! We can't afford to lose Taichi!"

"What happened to a friendly match between equals?" Sora give me her sweet half smile that means something deadly is lurking within.

"Has that type of match ever happened before?" she asks and she starts jogging up field to the kick off. I shrug and focus on the game. The ball is tapped to Daisuke who starts running with it, I too now and running up field, closer to the goal. He spots me. Suddenly the ball is gone. What the hell?

"Heads up Taichi!" I look towards the sky to see a black and white ball dropping out of the sky, I catch it with my knee and raise it to my chest, then down to my foot. Focus on the goal... wind, kick... put your power into the ball. Watch it soar. Hear the swish of hitting the open net. Goal. I smile... the facade that's been playing on my face for the past two years. Its the best I could do. Sora comes over to me and gives me a high five. I smile. The goalie, our friend Akira, picks up the ball and throws it, but it goes past the other goal and down the street from the vacant little lot we're playing in.

"My bad!" I shew a hand at him.

"No sweat, I'll get it!" I jog down after the ball, I can't find it. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Umm excuse me, is this your ball?" a voice asks.

"Why yes thanks I-" I say as turning around but I stop. Those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I dream those eyes every night. Perfect smooth creamy skin runs down his face, golden hair lingering. I know that face. It- it can't... no...

"Yamato?"

**Well? How was that? I know its not the best, and I couldn't figure out an exact reason why Yamato should commit suicide but I think I have one now. Yup yup yup! Well… I hope you like it!**


	2. Please Believe Me

**Another chapter, finally. Thank you so much to all 6 of my reviewers, I greatly appreciate it... truly... so yeah... ummmm... here it is... and my long forgotten disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But when my friend rules the world, I will... trust me... I will... but until then I am but a watcher **

"Yamato?" I stated again, the blonde did not reply, but merely blinked in confusion. It was him, it _had _to be him.

"I-" he was speaking, finally, "I'm sorry," yes, say your sorry you left and that you love me! "I'm sorry but who's Yamato?" No. No, no, no, no, no. Please, no. I'm holding back tears, trying not to faint from sadness. He's playing a joke on me, he is.

"You..."

"Yamaru Otashi! What the hell is holding you up?" called a voice from behind him. Who the hell is Yamaru? My beautiful angle turned around to face a stiff look man with black, now graying, hair. He had coarse tanned skin, as dark as my own, and hard grey eyes. "Yamaru answer me, what's holding ya up?" Holding him up? What the fuck? Yamato turned around.

"Sorry dad, be there in a sec!" DAD? No! Mr. Ishida is... is at home... and... he has... a picture of Yamato... I'm so... "Hey I'm sorry I think you got the wrong guy, and I got to go. See you around maybe." Yamato picked up a large box and put it in the trunk of the truck. No, please no.

"Taichi..."

"I'M TELLING YOU HIKA! IT WAS YAMATO!" Please, somebody believe me. I need someone to believe me. Kari came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I'm sure she meant it to be comforting, but it wasn't.

"Taichi please, Yamato has bean dead for 2 years..." no... my eyes are welling up now,

"No, it was him," I'm crying, feeling the wet tears run down my fast, tasting salt as they it my mouth, "it had to be him. Please... believe me..." Hikari gives me a hug and just holds me, like a mother would a child. Not one soul believed me today, when I came back with the soccer ball, they laughed (except for Sora) and called me crazy (except for Sora) and said I needed to see a psychiatrist to deal with my grief again (that would be only Sora). I think, if just one person could believe me, I would have the courage to try to go out and find him again. Try to find him and convince him.

"Taichi, I think we need to call your therapist again," says Hikari reaching for the phone, I pull her hand away.

"No, I don't ever want to talk to that fucking idiot again." Hikari sighs, normally she would laugh. Our mom has this bad habit of picking these terrible doctors. Really.

"Fine, but Taichi, please, accept it. Yamato is dead." I look down, I don't want to even look at her. My own sister won't at least humor me, "And please, don't tell Takeru, I don't think he would be able to handle it..." says Hikari, I can hear her voice wavering. Don't tell Takeru? Why the hell not? He might be the only person who would believe me. I remember what happened, for days after Yama died...

_/flashback/_

_"Takeru be careful, you can't fall!" I shouted from a bit lower down the craggy ravine wall. Young Takeru nodded._

_"D- don't worry Taichi!" he called back. I'm scanning the crags, for a lock of hair, blood, ripped clothing, a guitar pick, what ever. Just anything to console myself. After that, I plan to look in the calmer water. Takeru is helping. Poor kid, he's taking it as bad as me. He won't believe Yamato is dead either. Why can't I find anything damnit! There were spots of his blood at the top of the canyon. There has to be something, anything. Something Yamato could never live without. "Taichi, I- I can't find anything! Where's Yama Taichi?" He yells, crying._

_"Just keep looking Takeru, just keep looking." I bite my lip until I bleed. Tasting the coppery blood, is this what Yamato tasted? What was running through his mind? "I'm sorry Yamato, I tried..."_

_/end flashback/_

Well, let's just say our parents weren't that happy with our expeditions. Hikari gives me one last sympathetic look before she goes into her room. I go into mine and lay down on the bed. Usually, wherever I go, I see Yamato. When I lay down on the bed, he's next to me, whispering, laughing, singing, or sleeping peacefully. When I go to school, he sits next to me, trying to look at my sheet or cracking jokes about the teacher. When I'm walking home on a cold winter night, he's strolling along next to me, whistling a tune, singing, anything to break the cold silence. Yamato is in me. I can feel him breath, I can feel his heart beat. And now, Yamato's alive, so each day I felt him, I felt an alive Yamato... it's creepy and wonderful to think about it. And alive Yamato. Please let him be alive. The phone rings. I, now laying on my bed in the dark, cannot muster the strength to get it. Disappointed and hurt. The will is gone from my body.

Like peaks in through the door and I wince. Hikari looks at me.

"Taichi," she says softly, "Mimi is on the phone," Good God. I take the phone from Hikari and mumble something incoherent hoping that Mimi will think I just woke up.

_"Taichi! If your being all remorse and mellow dramatic on your bed in the dark again I won't have it! And stop mumbling! I can always tell when your faking."_ Bitch.

"Fine, what do you want?"

_"Sora told me about the kid you saw in the park..._" Oh God. Sora told her?  
"Well...? Do you believe me...?"the line was silent,

_"No, I'm afraid not Taichi. I was calling to make sure you weren't overdosing on your depression drugs again. You know that stuff made you hallucinate."_ Yeah, I abused the drugs a couple times, so what? It made me feel happy because I was hallucinating a Yamato. But no, this time I didn't over dose and I'm sure he was real.

"No Mimi. I haven't abused any drug in since I was 15! And that was when I first got the drugs, I haven't done it since," Mainly because Hikari and Mom locked the drugs away in a cabinet and I can't pick it and they won't give me a key. I am _administered_ the drugs.   
_"Well, it never hurt to be too careful, but Taichi? Please, don't hurt yourself again,"_ Ok, I was seriously depressed when I cut myself. I just thought, if Yamato isn't here? Why should I be hear? We came into this world together (Not entirely true, we're a week apart. But we've known each other since we were 5 months old,) and we can leave this world together! Well... it didn't go over very well with the vast majority of the world once they found out. Especially my family and friends.

"No Mimi. Don't worry. I. Am. Fine. I just saw the supposedly dead love of my live today that's all." I said trying to make it seem casual. I can here Mimi sigh on the phone.

_"I got to go Taichi, but please, be careful!"_ Click. She doesn't believe me either.

Hikari, Sora, Akira, Atsushi, Mimi, Daisuke. No one believes me.

Please, why won't someone believe me?

**Here is the long neglected 2nd chapter. I am a terrible person and I am very sorry I did not update sooner!**


	3. Memories of a Song

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here is the next chapter.**

I heave myself off my bed. I have mourned long enough. I will prove to everyone he is Yamato. I go into my closet and reach for an old guitar case. But first, some reflecting. I blow the dust off the old case and head towards the park.

"Going out Hikari! Tell Mom and Dad I'll be home by 7!" I heard a muffled ok and I opened the apartment door. I run down the street, nearly hitting several people with the case. I can see the lush green grass ahead. Tall trees. Blue Benches. The park.

I look and look all over the park, until I find it. I sit down under an ancient oak tree, that must be at least 5 stories high. Its huge. I gently open the case and gaze at what lay inside. A blue guitar, with a moon carved into it. I lift it out cauciously and start strumming a few cords.

Yes, Yamato left his guitar to me. I cherish it. Worship it even. I don't let anyone else see it let alone touch it. Its mine. Its him. Its our last remaining conection. Or, at least it used to be until I found out he was alive. Its better this way anyways. I strum a few more chords, hum a few more notes. Sing a ditty or two. And I start crying. I just break down and cry. It happens everytime I play his guitar. I can't help it. Ever since that first day...

_/flashback/_

_"What do you mean he left his guitar to me? Why did he leave his guitar at all!" I yell, "He promised he'd be buried with it!" I didn't add the next to me part. My mom just shrugs.  
"I know this is hard for you Taichi, but it was his last will," I break her off by grabbing the guitar and heading upstairs. I throw the guitar at the wall. Not looking at it. _

_"You know what Yamato?" I say to the guitar, "I hate you! I will always hate you! Why the hell did you leave me with your guitar? ITS A FUCKING GUITAR! I DONT WANT IT! YOU TAKE IT! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT!" the words echoe throught my room, and I am reminded of a time when we were very young._

_**/double flashback/**_

_**"Yammy, don't you want that ice cream?" I ask, my mouth watering at the sight of the delivouse chocolate cone in Yamato's hand. He shakes his head.**_

_**"Naw, you can have it, but, you have to eat the cone too." I shake my head. I hate the cones. They're terrible, I gag just sniffing them. I was planning on just scooping the icecream off.**_

_**"No way, you take it!" he wrinkles his nose,**_

_**"But then I'll need the icecream too! Mommy says not to share food with people. unless they take all of it." I ahle my head.**_

_**"But I don't want the cone! I want the icecream!"**_

_**"NO! TAKE ALL OF IT!" he said and he shoved the cone in my hand and ran away. I started crying. Why was he leaving me with this now dripping icecream cone?**_

_**"I DON'T WANT IT! YOU TAKE IT! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT!" I say almost throwing it down. Before I know it Yamato is next to me.**_

_**"Don't cry Taichi. Its ok. Mommy doesn't have to know. We can split it." I nod, the tears just starting to stop.**_

_**"Just don't leave me again ok Yammy? I was scared!" He smiled as I started to lick the icecream.**_

_**"I won't. Mommy also says its bad to scare people on acounta I made TK scareded and made him wet his pants."**_

_**"Oh." and we just sat there like that. Content.**_

_**/end double flashback/**_

_"You promised you wouldn't leave..." I whisper now hugging his guitar still crying, "I don't hate you Matt. Just please come back!"_

_/end flashback/_

I hear footsteps behind me and I quickly whipe my eyes.

"Nice songs," says a voice. That voice... not again!

"Yamato?" I say turning around. There he is. Golden hair and all. He laughed. A musical laugh. Exactly like Yamato's. Music.

"I thought I told you its Yamaru." I blush. Yamaru my ass.

"Right, sorry."

"Nice guitar, he said nodding towards his guitar. I nod.

"Do you play?"

"Huh me?" he asks pointing to himself. Yup, Yamato always had a bad habit of stating the obviouse. This kid is a dead ringer. Excuse the pun.

"Well yeah."

"No, not really..." I shove the guitar at him.

"C'mon try!" he laughs again. God damnit I missed that laugh.

"Ok then..." he tries plucking a few strings, then a few more.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

_(Song Good Riddance by Greenda)_

Oh my God. He did not just play that song... our song...

_/flashback/_

_"Yamato this dance sucks!" I whine while pulling at my too-tight-tie "Lets leave!" He nods and we walk out onto the balcony of the shcool. A radio from a car (Probably with a boy and a girl doing things they shouldn't be diong) is playing a song. He holds out his hand to me._

_"Would you like to dance?" I place my hand over my chest and nod. Acting girlish as a joke... please let him think its a joke. We dance, a slow dance, looking at eachother the entire time. Until finally the music stops. Our dancing stops, but we don't stop staring at each other. He whispers,_

_"Now, does the dance suck that badly anymore?"_

_/end flashback/_

I blink.

"I thought you said you didn't play." he shrugs.

"I don't. Heheh. don't know how that song came out!" he checks his watch, "Shoot!" Yamato never was one to swear, "I got to go, see you later..."

"Taichi, Yagami Taichi,"

"Right Taichi, see you!" and he walks away. I carefully palce Yamato's guitar back in his case and stand up. As I get up from the tree, and small inscription can be seen.

_Taichi Loves Yamato._

**Well? Was it good? Tell me if it was... or it wasn't... just not flames please. Cuz if you bash me I will bash you right back. **


	4. Starry Starry Night

**Hello hello. My next chappie. I realized I kept forgetting a disclaimer (I think...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own this fic. Which is... something I guess...?**

I'm sleeping on the roof tonight. Why? No reason. Reminds me of him that's all. Maybe I'll just be falling asleep, and I'll see him walking down the street, and he'll call out to me like he always does. The same old, 'Heeeyyy Taaaichi!' I can almost hear it now...

"Heeeyyy Taaaichi!" whoa, that sounds a lot like it. I must be hallucinating again. "Heeeeyyy Taaaichi!" And this time it doesn't want to go away. I roll over on my side, facing away from the noise. "Taaaichi! C'mon man! Talk to me!" Finally I sit up, furious that I just can't be left alone. But then I see him.

"Hey Yamato," I said to the blonde figure that just appeared next to me, like he just does sometimes.

"Hey Taichi. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, its been a while since I needed a talk, but now I think I do."

"Oh?"

"Yamato, I think I found you." He smiles.

"I knew you would. After all, I would never really leave you Taichi. So, you found me. Does anyone believe you?" I shake my head sadly. He can always read my mind. "Well then, you might have a hard time with it."

"Yeah, I know. Mimi was so suspicious, asking me if I was over-dosing on my medicine again. But, I don't need that to see you Yamato." I said with a grin.

"So, what are you going to do?" I shrug, "What are you going to do?" I shrug again, but again he repeats it over and over. Oh no. Its happening again.

"Be quiet, please be quiet." He grins that sly grin.

"You don't want me to go away, do you Taichi? Taaaiiichiiii... Taaiiichiiii..." He's gone, but I can still here him.

"Seriously, SHUT UP!"

"Ok, fine, geez man." I open my eyes and see Yamato (Yamaru) walking away from my street. The word dead plays at the back of my mind as I call out to him.

"Wait! Yamat- I mean Yamaru! Sorry! I was having a bad dream! Please come back..." I don't think he hears me. "Please..." he keeps walking and I fall back down. Until I hear feet crunching on the grass. I look down and there he is. Smiling. He laughs.

"Hey you remembered my name this time! So um, can I come up?" I nod eagerly and hold the ladder still as he climbs up. He looks around. "Nice place you got here, but do you mind telling me why your on the roof?" I shrug and grin sheepishly. "So um, bad dream huh?" I nod and look down. "When I have bad dreams, I usually feel better if I talk about them." I nod again. "So, you want to talk about it?" Another nod. I take a deep breath and wonder, should I really tell him?

"I um, dreamed I saw my friend again."

"Well, that doesn't sound-"

"My friend is dead. He um, yeah. And so um, it was scary." I say with a sigh, "seeing him here." well, no really... "And he just wouldn't shut up! I mean geez. But, he's not real... he's dead," I say ending it with a bitter laugh. Yamato (Yamaru) frowns.

"I'm sorry. About your friend I mean. But maybe... this dream is a sign of not being able to let go..." If only you knew. We sit in silence for a while, and I am reminded of a night years back. We could've only been 7 or 8 at the time.

_/flashback/_

_"Hey Yammy?" said the little Taichi sitting on the roof, snuggled in a blanket next to his best friend._

_"Huh?" Said Yamato not turning around from the stars._

_"Why are there stars?"_

_"Didn't you listen in class? Stars are fire in the sky."_

_"But why? And we do we see them? Why are they so pretty if they're just fire?" Yamato shrugged._

_"I dunno. But umm, my daddy told me s'story 'bout them. Ya wanna hear?" Taichi nodded eagerly and snuggled up closer to Yamato. "Well ums. Ya see, a long time ago the sky at night was all black. And ums, the little kids got really scared and sad at night. Two little boys got especially sad and scared whenever it turned all dark cuz they thought it wouldn't turn light again."  
"That's silly!" interrupted Taichi. Yamato gave him a glare and he settled back down._

_"So ums, they like, decided one night they would put all their hopes and dreams and stuffs into the sky to make it prettier." Taichi thought about that for a second._

_"But wouldn't they lose them?" Yamato shrugged._

_"Maybe they had a copy machine like my daddy does in his office. Soz anyways, they put all their hopes and dreams up in the sky and made one single big star. All the others little kids saw that and said, 'we want to do that too!' So they did and um, the sky then had a bunch of pretty light called the stars. And um, none of them were as big as the first one though. The one the two boys made. My daddy said its that one," said Yamato pointing to a big star with what seemed to be a tail. "He said its the North Star."_

_"Like where Santa lives?" Yamato laughed._

_"That's the North Pole dummy."_

_"I'm not a dummy! Pole and Star sound the same!" Yamato rolled his eyes._

_"Soz anyways, my daddy said that if I get lost I should follow that star." Taichi nodded, rubbing his eyes with his balled up little fists, settling down to sleep._

_"Yammy?" he said once they turned off their flashlight._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"If you get lost, and have to follow that star. I'll be here waiting. But its cold, so don't get lost!" Yamato nodded sleepily._

_"I won't."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_/end flashback/_

"Promise..." I whisper into the wind. Yamato (Yamaru) looks over at me.

"I'm sorry?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. And um, sorry to dump all of this on you. I mean, you must think I'm pretty weird." I bet he doesn't. He is Yamato after all. He smiled that smile that makes my heart want to burst out of my chest and hug him.

"Don't worry." Told you so. "In fact, I bet you think I'm kinda weird for finding you and calling out to you." That's so Yamato. "We are kind of strangers after all." Well... that depends on how you look at it. He gets up to leave. I have an urge to reach out, grab him, and never let him go. But I hold it back. "Later Taichi."  
"Later." And just as easily as he came, he's gone. Just like that, he's gone.

**Yay. My fourth Chapter. Hooray. Sorry this took a while. And sorry its so short. It took me a while to decide on what to do. And, for those who didn't just read the third chapter, I took out that video camera thing. It made no sense.**


	5. Surrounded but Alone

**A new chapter! WOOT! K, there is like a flashback every chapter just to tell you. Just to help you discover bits and pieces of Yama's and Tai-kun's past.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DIGIMON!**

Ok, in my life there are two things I can't live without. Yamato and Pizza. I mean honestly, what would a person do without Pizza? Without that gooey cheese spread on a thin bit of sauce on top of a hot piece of bread? Its like freaking Heaven! Only Yamato is better than Pizza and you can't eat Yamato... well... I won't go into that.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" I shout raising my hands. Sora laughs next to me.

"You know, its been a while since you were this happy Taichi. What's gotten into you? That Yamato clone?" I just give her a little grin and continue my pizza ranting until we arrive. The sweet aroma surrounds me and I'm practically carried by it inside. An old man behind a counter sees me and smiles.

"Taichi! Its been a while since you've come. Your usually?" I nod enthusiastically.

"Thanks Jenai." He nods and begins making the pizza. My usually is pizza with everything on it and extra cheese. Xtra Large by the way. And yes, I eat the anchovies. I used to love coming in here with Yamato and watching him make the Pizza. I remember when Jenai let us help him make one.

_/flashback/_

_"Ok Taichi, Yamato, make sure there is a twist when you throw the dough," instructed an old, but not as old, Jenai. Two 10 year old boys stood behind a counter trying their best to throw two pieces of dough in the air. "And it is important that they..." SPLAT! Jenai sighed, "Not stick to the ceiling." Taichi grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Yamato stuck his tongue out at him and caught his pizza. "Ok, Now, Taichi, carefully squirt the sauce onto the pizza." Taichi took the big squirted filled with sauce and aimed it at the pizza. Sadly, he aimed a bit to hi and when he squeeze it it hit Yamato dead in the chest. Yamato shrunk to the floor pretending to be dying._

_"Ah no! The enemy has gotten me! Taichi, come closer..." Taichi bent loser giggling, eating this all up. "I want you to know that... that..." Taichi leaned even loser._

_"Yeah Yama?" Mat reached behind him and grabbed the BBQ sauce squirter,_

_"That you are so going down with me!" and he squirted it at Taichi's chest. Taichi took a tube of cheese and threw it at Yamato. Little flaky bits of cheese could be seen in his golden hair. Yamato took the olives and poured it down Taichi's back. Jenai growled,_

_"BOYS STOP IT!" the two boys froze and looked at him in mid movement. "Any more horse play and you leave!" The boy stopped and apologized. Suddenly, SPLAT!" The pizza fell on Taichi's head. He looked up and grinned from under his dough covered face._

_/end flashback/_

Good times, good times. Before I know it Jenai is placing the pizza down before me and Sora. I leaned closer and sniffed it. Savoring the smell.

"Oh Pizza it has been to long." I take a slice. "OUCH!" I cry and drop it back onto my plate. Sora laughed. "Humph, it wasn't funny," I pouted. She nodded,

"Oh no, it was," we waited a couple seconds before picking up the pizza again and this time I took a huge bite. Mmm... Pizza... I smile dreamily into the pizza and devour it in two more bites before moving onto another one. I notice Sora disdainfully picking off her anchovies and so I take them from here. "HEY! DON'T TAKE MY FOOD!" I shrug.

"Why, you aren't going to eat it."

"No... but I..." I smirk,

"What are you going to do, feed lost cats with it..."  
"Actually..."

"That's really weird Sora."

"I know." and we eat a bit more in silence. 5 minutes later the Pizza is gone. 3/4ths of it eaten by yours truly. Sora heads to the bathroom and I turn around and see guess who outside the window. No, its not Mimi you idiot. YAMATO! I blink and run after him into the street. Man, why is the sidewalk so crowded. I keep running trying to catch up with him but he crosses the street before me and a flew of traffic goes by before I can cross and... hes gone. I sullenly walk back to the pizza store to see Sora waiting, angered. "Why the hell did you run off like that Taichi?" I shrug.

"It doesn't matter. Come on lets go." I can tell Sora is pondering my suddenly dark attitude but I don't feel like telling her. Man, I just really need to show them Yama! To prove to them that he's real. So real. Not just a figment of my imagination. I mean, just because no one else is seen him doesn't mean he's fake! Its a large town! Anyone could've missed him! Sora puts her hand on her shoulder and stops me. I realize I was about to walk into rushing traffic. Close one. "Thanks Sora," She shrugs.

"No prob Taichi, but what's got you thinking so much?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. Its nothing really," I give her one of my super chipper fake grins, "Everything's fine!" She eyes me wearily but relents.

"Ok, I'll believe you Taichi. But remember, people worry about you. Just because you don't have Yamato doesn't mean your alone." I nod.

"I know Sora, I know." But I am alone. I feel alone. Like half of me is missing. Isn't that alone?

**Hello. I have realized that lately my chapters have been really short. I'm sorry. Goodbye, farewell, alvitesez, adure!**


End file.
